-Wonderful-
by Eternal Existence
Summary: Quinn's always worn her heart on her sleeve, Rachel's just never noticed. So when one night Rachel pushes Quinn too far, what will happen? Will Quinn fall over the edge, or will Rachel be there to pull her back? Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Glee. The next chapter will be posted soon, depending on whether anyone likes this_**. _**Depending on a poll, it may be a happy or angsty ending, so go to my profile to vote for the poll. **_

_**-Eternal Existence **_

"Finn took me to dinner at Breadstix last night, it was so _wonderful_, afterwards we went for a walk in the park, it was absolutely _wonderful_." Rachel was rambling on about her date with Finn the previous night. Continuing, Rachel said "When we got to my door he kissed me, it was simply...I don't know how to describe it."

'_Sickening? Horrible? Nauseating?_' Quinn wanted to scream any of the previous adjectives to finish Rachel's sentence. Instead she prompted in a sickeningly sweet tone "_Wonderful_?" Aware that Rachel couldn't see her hands clench against her bed sheets, her knuckles turning white since they were on the phone.

Quinn couldn't take another second of listening to Rachel's feelings for Finn, today was the third time this week. After all, she always heard the same thing, after every single date.

"You read my mind."

In that moment she wanted to scream! _Why couldn't Rachel __see__ her? She practically wore her heart on her sleeve, so why, why couldn't Rachel see that she was in love with her? _

She didn't scream.

Letting out a sigh, Quinn just pulled her sheets higher, and curled up into a ball, maybe it would help ease the burning pain in her chest. Quinn tuned Rachel out as she continued rambling on about her '_wonderful' _boyfriend. When Rachel was finished her recount of all of Finn's redeeming qualities, Quinn spoke.

"Why are you with him anyway? You could do so much better than him, you're going to be a star someday Rachel, he's just a Lima loser. You need someone who can keep up with you, someone who'll support you, and push you to be better. Finn is like a black hole, he won't be enough for you, in the end he won't be enough, he never was in the first place." Quinn paused to take a breath, Rachel was silent on the other end of the line.

"Stars will always outshine black holes, for black holes are without light. That's why you need a moon Rachel. Finn won't live in your shadow, he'll take the light in your eyes, then what'll you be left with? You need a moon becaues you need someone who'll reflect the light back to you, someone who'll put you first, and someone who's willing push you into the spotlight." '_Someone like me' _

"That's not true." Rachel protested weakly.

Quinn let out a sigh.

"It is."

After that, they fell silent for what felt like forever, even though in reality it was mere moments.

"I think that I may love him." Rachel spoke suddenly in a small voice.

'_Wonderful_'

Quinn's heart plummeted to somewhere near the center of the earth, only after it was violently ripped out of her chest, stomped on, stabbed repeatedly, and ripped into insignificant, microscopic bits. For the first time since she was six years old and she had broken her arm by falling out of a tree, Quinn Fabray wanted to cry.

"He's asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Rachel's voice was even smaller now. Quinn pressed the end button on her phone and threw it at the wall with all her strength, uncaring towards it's well being. The girl of her dreams was engaged to be married.

_'Things were absolutely wonderful_.'

Scratch wanting to cry. For the first time ever Quinn Fabray wanted to die.

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Consensus on the ending has been reached. Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, story alerting and adding it to their favorite's list. I don't own Glee, or the songs. And just to clarify, this is an AU. Quinn has been good friends with Rachel for a while now, and she never got pregnant. **

Quinn Fabray didn't show up to school on Monday, or Tuesday for that matter, or really, any day that week. By Thursday, Rachel was fed up and worried for Quinn, the blonde had gone completely off grid. The blonde girl hadn't been answering any of her phone calls, or texts, or even the countless voice mails that she had been leaving on the blonde's phone.

Little did the brunette know, Quinn's phone was currently a pile of shattered plastic and metal sitting in the corner of the blonde's bedroom, waiting to be picked up by an owner who didn't even notice that it was broken.

The blonde had spent the past couple of days just lying around in bed, thinking about Rachel's impending nuptials, and crying her heart out, while eating all the rocky road ice cream from the freezer.

Rachel was so sick of not knowing what had happened to Quinn, so that Thursday after school, Rachel stopped by Quinn's house after school on her way home, only to be turned away by the blonde's drunk mother. Trying once a day, every day until the following Monday, only to be turned away again and again was frustrating.

On Thursday, Rachel was lonely.

It was Friday when Rachel began to get frustrated.

By Saturday, Rachel was angry.

When Sunday came around, Rachel swore that she would kill Quinn Fabray for making her worry about her.

Finally, when the second Monday without the blonde came around, Rachel became resigned to another lonely day of school, without Quinn. It was the last week before Christmas holidays, and she wondered if Quinn was going to skip this entire week too.

To her surprise, when she arrived in last period Glee club, the blonde was sitting in her usual seat in the corner of the room, reading a Jane Austen novel.

She looked a little bit pale, and tired, but she was as beautiful as always, she wasn't wearing her cheerios uniform, but rather her street clothes. In a long sleeved off shoulder white shirt, with a blue and white scarf twined elegantly around her neck, and a pair of jeans with killer leather boots, the blonde looked like a model off the runway.

The blonde looked up as Rachel entered the room, their eyes met, and Rachel saw some kind of unidentifiable emotion flicker through the blonde's gaze before she glanced away as Finn entered and embraced Rachel.

"Are we gonna tell them today, babe?" Finn whispered in Rachel's ear as he crushed her in his too tight bear hug, right before he pecked her on the lips. "Mistletoe" He whispered looking upwards at the small green plant hanging from the ceiling.

Rachel giggled before she replied back in a whisper as she returned his embrace and greeting kiss."Yes Finn, today seems appropriate since everyone is here today." She leaned into his shoulder, trying to get more comfortable, they stayed that way for a while, until a coughing noise from someone else broke them apart.

While Rachel went over to talk to Mr. Schue about making an announcement, Quinn watched on.

When the brunette had laid her head on the buffoon's shoulder, Quinn had seen red, they didn't look right together, Rachel didn't fit in his arms the way that Rachel fit in her own. The oaf had looked as if he was crushing her, not embracing her, and by Rachel's wince of pain when he had hugged her, he squeezed her much too tightly.

It was the kiss that bothered Quinn the most, even if it was just a small peck, the blonde longed to be able to kiss Rachel casually, just because she wanted to.

Quinn was jolted out of her thoughts by Mr. Schue, who cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Today we're each going to sing a song about how we feel. You have to sing a song to the person whose name you pick out of the jar on my desk. The goal today is to sing about your feelings towards your random partner." He gestured to a glass jar full of little slips of paper, that no one had paid any attention to before.

Continuing, he said "Don't let anybody know who it was for. It'll remain anonymous, it adds to the aura of mystery. Just make sure that it's honest about what you feel for that person. You must pick a song from the list of songs available on my desk; just pick the one that most accurately represents your feelings. But first, Rachel and Finn have an announcement."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Rachel said enthusiastically as she dragged Finn up to the front by his sleeve.

"Finn and I just wanted to announce that he has proposed, and we have set the wedding date to just after nationals, in two months. We will be sending out the wedding invitations for the Finchel wedding in the mail soon."

The class was in shock at first, but they quickly broke out into gossiping whispers, and gasps. Mercedes and Kurt vehemently argued with Rachel, they thought that she was too young to be making such a big decision, and to be honest Quinn thought so too. They asked Quinn to reason with Rachel, but Quinn knew that it would be of no use, the brunette was simply too stubborn, it didn't mean that she hadn't tried to break the two up in the past. She had used the past week to come to terms with the idea of the love of her life getting married, and she had just passed through the heartbroken stage into the resignation stage, it didn't mean that she didn't still go to the washroom at any hour of the school day just to cry, and it didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep every night.

A shout from Mr. Schue of "Get to work class!" managed to create a collective groan from the class, but they all went up to get their slips of paper and to make a song choice. Quinn's small slip of paper said one sole word. _"Rachel" _The blonde stood beside Rachel as they were the last ones to get a look at the list.

"Hey, you didn't show up to school last week." The brunette whispered quietly as she poked Quinn's side playfully, before worriedly asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like going to school."

Rachel sighed, and just let the subject go.

Quinn sighed too, but she began browsing the collection, many of the choices were Christmas songs, but she didn't feel in the mood to sing any of them.

As she came to a particular one, she had the sudden urge to sing it as it felt as if it was describing her relationship with Rachel perfectly, so she checked it off.

Rachel too, picked a song. By the end of three quarters of an hour, everyone was ready to perform, as always, Rachel volunteered to go first. But first, the chairs in the room were arranged into an audience setting, with Quinn ending up next to Finn, much to the blonde's displeasure.

Rachel was looking in Finn's direction while she sang. She had probably ended up with his name.

As she sang, her beautiful voice that made Quinn feel sick for the first time, it wasn't that the brunette girl's performance was bad, quite the opposite, it was one of her best ones, it was just her song choice that made Quinn feel sick.

It seemed like she was staring in Finn's direction as she sang 'Could it be' by Christina Romano.

It made Quinn's heart ache, seeing her sing to him,

_I know that we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you we're always with me_

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_(I am fallin')_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

_(Could it be)_

_And it's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought that we'd end up here_

_And every time I needed you you've been there for me_

_So now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_(I am fallin')_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

_(Could it be)_

_And it's you and it's you_

'_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes and it's real and its true_

_And it's just me and you_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_

_Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_(I am fallin')_

_Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you_

_(Could it be)_

_And it's you and it's you_

Finn stood up and pulled her into his arms for a long and passionate kiss, as her eyes fluttered shut, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

In that moment, Quinn felt tears flood her eyes as her vision blurred, and so for the nth time that day, she asked to be excused, just as they were whispering their "I love yous." To each other against each other's lips, while the audience applauded Rachel's performance.

In the washroom, she managed to make herself presentable after 15 minutes of crying and reapplying the eyeliner that had run because of her tears.

When she returned, Finn was singing to Kurt about it being okay to be gay.

Rachel scooted over one seat to his vacated spot, and asked Quinn "Are you okay? You were gone for a while, and I was about to go and check on you."

"I'm fine." Quinn replied quietly.

Rachel nodded, and let it slide.

Finally, it was Quinn's turn to perform, since she had volunteered to go last.

She started off the upbeat song quietly, but slowly gained confidence. She looked directly at Rachel as she sang. The song was for Rachel after all. Quinn felt that it actually fit their relationship perfectly.

_Hey I've been watching you_

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

Rachel looked at Quinn in curiosity. The rest of the Glee club did too, they were all wondering who she was singing the song to.

_I've tried to page you twice_

_But I see you roll your eyes_

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you trying to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

It was then that Rachel realized that Quinn was looking right at her, and her expression morphed into an adorable confused one.

_(Hey Juliet)_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

In that moment, Rachel did look more beautiful than usual, with her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Beggin' please, baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying_

_Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

_Too far to turn around_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

Quinn was trying to ask Rachel in that moment not to marry Finn. She wanted Rachel to be her Juliet, not Finn's.

_'Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw Mercedes and Puck whispering to each other, she read their lips as Mercedes said to Puck. "I think that Blondie's into Rachel."

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

Perhaps now Rachel would understand Quinn's feelings for her.

_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you tryin' to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_You don't have to say forever_

_For us to hang together_

_So hear me when I say_

Rachel just needed to see her, to truly see Quinn and her feelings.

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

Please don't marry him Rachel.

_Hey Juliet_

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

With a sigh at the end of the song, the entire Glee club burst into applause. The song had been a hit, and they acknowledged it with a chorus of applause, hoots and compliments.

Then Mr. Schue said in the last 10 minutes to tell the intended recipient of the song why they sang it for them.

When there was a chorus of complaints, he said that it was a part of the curriculum, but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes went unnoticed by the class. Everyone left the room, chasing after whoever their song was intended for.

Quinn and Rachel simultaneously groaned. They met in the corner of the room, and they showed each other their slips…They had each other.

The bell rang, covering up their gasps of shock. The class filtered out, and Mr. Schue told them that when they were done the activity they were to lock the door and to drop off the key in the office.

Leaving the key on the piano, he left and closed the door with a satisfied grin on his face, he had done all that he possibly could for the star crossed pair in the room behind him. The rest was up to them.

"You had me? I thought that you were singing to Finn, and the song…did you really mean that Rachel?"

"What about you Quinn? You sang me that song, did you mean it when you said that you'd like to be my Romeo?"

They asked each other at the exact same time.

"Yes" They both replied at the same time again, as they grinned and looked into the other's eyes.

"Mistletoe." Quinn said as she glanced directly upward at the green plant hanging from the ceiling in the dark corner of the room.

Rachel didn't say a word, but instead, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's.

For the pair, it was blissful, with fireworks erupting in the background. If the world ended around them, neither would have noticed as all of their focus was on the other.

When they pulled away to breath, Quinn brushed an errant lock away from Rachel's angelic face and tucked it behind her ear. She asked sadly. "Are you really going to marry Finn?"

In that moment Rachel's heart broke at the pain she saw so clearly depicted on Quinn's face. And she wondered how she had been so blind towards Quinn's feelings when the blonde girl had been practically wearing them on her sleeve.

"After the kiss that you just planted on me? I think not. I'll return the ring tomorrow, now my Romeo, are you gonna keep talking, or are you gonna shut up and kiss me?" The brunette asked amused.

"If I recall correctly, you kissed me first." Quinn replied cheekily.

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

Quinn obeyed happily.

And for 'Romeo' and Rachel, things were _absolutely wonderful_.

**Review please. Thank you for reading.**

**-Eternal Existence **


	3. Epilogue

**I don't own Glee. An epilogue was suggested, so I will comply with that person's wishes. **

Quinn waited in the restaurant Olive Garden for her girlfriend of five years to arrive for their 5th anniversary dinner. She fingered the little black box in her pocket with anticipation, and anxiety. Rachel was running 10 minutes late, and so she had taken the liberty of ordering them a bottle of champagne, and double checking with the waiter, in order to ensure that everything went according to plan.

Picking up the glass in one hand, she took a big gulp, alcohol was after all, liquid courage. She reminisced about their wonderful relationship, after the pair had graduated from high school, Quinn had gone to Yale in New Haven for a degree in law, while Rachel had gone to NYADA. Currently, Quinn was in her last year of law school (she was graduating early) and she had already been scouted by several prestigious law firms, because she was top of her class, she was guaranteed a good job once she graduated. On the other hand, the brunette had graduated from NYADA as top of her class, and she was in the midst of becoming a quickly rising star.

The blonde had come down from New Haven to stay with her girlfriend for the weekend, and she longed to see her, since they had not seen each other in two weeks, even if they kept in contact daily through technology.

Quinn glanced down at her watch again when she noticed the newest star on Broadway approach the table, and so the blonde stood and greeted the brunette with a peck on the lips, before she pulled out a chair for her. They exchanged flowers, Rachel gave Quinn a white lily while Quinn gave Rachel a white gardenia.

"Happy anniversary." Rachel said with a smile and a toast.

"To 5 years of bliss." Quinn replied in return before she knocked her glass gently against Rachel's.

The dinner continued on peacefully until the waiter brought out the desert. It was a vegan pot de crème, Rachel's favorite from Olive Garden. On the top written in white (vegan) icing was the phrase _"Marry me?"_

Rachel let out a gasp as Quinn stood up and walked around the table before getting down on one knee in front of her. By now, all of the diners of the restaurant were pointing, gasping and staring. Opening the little black box, a magnificent ring was revealed. A white gold band with diamonds encrusting it and with a large square diamond nestled safely on top, the stunning ring was held securely in place by the black velvet interior of the case.

"Rachel, it's been 1825 days, 5 hours, and 30 minutes since the first time we kissed under that mistletoe, and I know now that my life isn't worth living without you in it. I'm so in love with you, the way you talk too much, your beautiful smile, your ambition, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you so Rachel, marry me?"

"Yes!"

Rachel cried out happily before the blonde slid the ring onto the brunette's finger. With an excited squeal of happiness, the brunette tackled the still kneeling blonde, knocking her over, with Rachel lying on top of her, Quinn kissed Rachel.

The diners of the fancy restaurant applauded the scene.

"You beat me to it ya know?" Rachel said amusedly once the pair was seated again, sharing their vegan dessert.

"Beat you to what?" The blonde asked curiously, as she wore a happy grin.

"Proposing." The brunette replied before she reached into her clutch for the second little black box of the night.

Quinn gasped as Rachel opened the box and placed it on the table inside the box was a white gold diamond ring, the diamond was in the shape of a diamond, and it was surrounded on both sides by 2 smaller diamonds. It was just as stunning as the one the blonde had presented to the brunette barely a half hour earlier.

"I'd ask you to marry me, but it'd be a moot point now wouldn't it?" Rachel stated amusedly.

"I guess so, but are you going to put that ring on me or not?" Quinn asked with a grin.

Rachel placed the ring on the blonde's finger before pecking her on the lips.

As they paid the bill, and left the restaurant hand in hand, and stopped under a streetlamp to kiss passionately, the same thought crossed their minds. _'This moment is wonderful'_

After that, when they got back to the brunette's condo, their night got _even more wonderful_.

Little did they know that their future would be _more than wonderful._

**The end **

**My first fic is finally done. Review?**


End file.
